Enterprises may maintain data on several disparate data store systems. Enterprises typically have numerous computer programs or applications that are employed in various capacities to operate and manage the enterprise, and these applications often interact with the data store systems. Each data store system may have interface requirements which are incompatible with the other data store systems.
Several software vendors have developed products which may be said to provide a wrapper for multiple disparate data store systems and provide a common interface to applications. Once such product is Attunity Connect, provided by Attunity, Inc. of Wakefield, Mass. (www.attunity.com). Thus, an application may employ the same interface operation for accessing information independently of the data store system in which the information may be stored. The data store wrapper product performs the functionality of mapping an interface operation to the specific interface operation needed to access the subject data store system.